


Pull The Trigger

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sad, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Both Dean and you knew there was no cure, but it didn't make it hurt any less.





	Pull The Trigger

Dean heard your scream and a few gunshots and looked at his brother, Sam. His grip on his gun tightened. His heart was pounding, and his palms were sweaty. Why did you have to run into that god damn barn all alone? 

Long story short, some werewolves were causing trouble in some town and the parents of a girl were killed, and the kid had vanished. You had received a call from said girl, she sounded scared and confused. She told you that she was locked in barn. The only question was: How did she get your number? But you didn't care. If there was someone to save, you would rush to do it. One of the reasons Dean fell in love with you was just that, your courage and determination. 

The brothers pushed the large doors open to reveal a lot of blood and four bodies on thee floor. Two adult males, one adult female and a little girl. Then he saw you. You sat in the far corner in the room, your hand pressed against the side of our neck. He quickly ran to your side, whilst Sam made sure the werewolves were dead. The hand closest to your gun twitched as the footsteps neared, but fell down again as soon as you recognized Dean. You looked up with tears in your eyes. "D-Dean, Dean. I-I'm so sorry', you cried. "(YN), babygirl. It's alright. You're fine, you're fine" You shook your head. "No, no, no, no... the... the girl, she turned. I-I couldn't do anything. I was fighting the werewolves, when she came up behind me, and.." You moved your hand, and there it was. A gaping wound. Deans heart sank. "Babygirl, you... I... we can... We could.." Tears were starting to tear up in his eyes as well. 

"There is no cure, Dean", you mumbled quietly. 

You pushed your gun closer to him. Sam came up behind Dean, and as he saw you, he too was close to crying. Sam pushed his hands into his hair. "Please no", he whispered and started pacing. Dean picked up your gun, he was trembling as he held it. "Close your eyes, babygirl" You nodded and did what he wanted. "I love you, Dean" A single tear rolled down his face. "And I love you" And then he pulled the trigger.

 

 

~~Extended ending~~

Dean was looking at your picture. He still felt the overwhelming sadness, but he could deal with it much better now. "Hello Dean" With a flutter of wings the angel Castiel appeared. "Hi Cas" The angel noticed the picture. "Who is that?" Dean smiled sadly. "That's (YN) (LN), the love of my life. She died a few years ago" Cas got a zoned out look, and Deans eyebrow shot up in confusion. Cas smiled slightly and said:"She has got a nice place in heaven. She is patiently waiting for you" With tears in his eyes he looked down upon your picture. "Thank you, Cas"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
